Phalo 2
Phalo 2 is an action/shooter/chef game that is set in the distant future. It follows the war between a federation called the UCA (United Chef Association) and an evil alien ant race called the CoveredAnt. You play as either Sparkan 117, an elite chef, or a rogue alien CoveredAnt commander called the Arbeater. It is the second installment of the PHALO series, and is set after Phalo: Cookery Evolved. Levels Phalo Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jrnhL-bOLng The game opens to a cutscene. A disgraced CoveredAnt commander is stripped of his rank for failing to stop the penguins from destroying the first Phalo System. He is branded as a Cake Addict and is forced to wear the Medal of Phailure to prove he has failed epically. Meanwhile, on the defense station Egypt orbiting the Earth, the penguin Sparkan 117, also known as the Master Chef, attends an awards ceremony where he is commended for destroying the first Phalo System. The award ceremony is interrupted when Currantana, an artificial intelligence that protects the Egypt, reports that 15 CoveredAnt ships have just slipped out of Hyperspace and have surrounded Earth. Level One: Egypt Station MASTER CHEF:Permission to give the CoveredAnt back their explosive cake? CAPTAIN JOSEPH:Permission granted. -The Master Chef and Captain Joseph The Master Chef, along with UCA armed forces, try to stop the CoveredAnt boarders. Other Penguin ships are destroyed. The Master Chef battles his way to an explosive cake the CoveredAnt have placed on the ship, and disables it with the help of Currantana, who is inside his armor. He drags the cake bomb to the airlock and jumps out, still hanging on. The Master Chef enables the bomb and throws it into the CoveredAnt troop ship. The ship is covered in cake and crash lands on Earth in Kenya. The Master Chef spacewalks to another Penguin ship and lands on it. The ship departs for Kenya. Level Two: The CovredAnt's Been Deported to KENYA! Exhausted, the Master Chef blacks out. When he wakes up, he is on firm ground. He runs into the town square and knocks out all the CoveredAnt with the help of his Chefs. They run through these passages until they meet up with the UCA. The Master Chef then then proceeds to the beaches and knock out and capture all the CoveredAnts. He then grabs a vehicle and zooms through an underground highway that's teeming with CoveredAnt and meets up with the second UCA group. Level Three: Metroville CHEF CAPTAIN: I asked for reinforcements, but I never thought I'd get you.... --A Chef Captain and the Master Chef. The Master Chef takes control of a giant Lobster Tank to get the CoveredAnt off a long bridge. At the end of the bridge, he grabs a smaller vehicle and zooms off into some tunnels. He eventually ends up in the center of the city. A giant, electronic ant is walking through the city, demolishing everything in it's path. The Master Chef grabs a Sushi launcher and jumps onto the giant ant as it passes by him. He stops the ant. and blows it up. The Master Chef calmly walks down the ramp of the exploding ant and is picked up by Army Grapeson and Commander Unlocks in a Skua drop ship. Level Four: The Arbeater * Starting Weapon: Energy Fork * Secondary Weapon: Cordial Rifle The disgraced CoveredAnt commander is about to be condemned to a life of washing dishes when the High Popcorn of Truth decides to give the commander a chance to regain his status. The commander takes up the mantle of the Arbeater, an elite CoveredAnt kidnapper. The Arbeater's first mission is to capture the Cake Addict Leader, who is hiding in a salt mine. The Arbeater manages to infiltrate the salt mines after an epic mid air battle with some Cake Addict Bananas, with the help of Grapes, Edibles, and Artas Vummay. Level Five: Pavlova The Arbeater battles his way through Cake Addict soldiers and finds the Cake Addict Leader, who brings in the artificial intelligence monitor of the fifth Phalo System, 545 Yummy Crouton. Crouton is about to explain the true purpose of the Phalo System, but is silenced by CreamofTartar, the leader of the Broots. In all the confusion, the Cake Addict Leader falls down an energy shaft. Level Six: Beta Phalo The Master Chef and the rest of the UCA forces from Egypt Station jump through hyperspace and arrive at another Phalo System, named "Beta Phalo" or "Installation 05". The Master Chef jumps through the atmosphere and lands on the Phalo, with some CDFTs. He and Currantana fight their way through ruins until they reach a massive temple where the Popcorn of Regret is hiding. Level Seven: Big Mistake Currantana explains to the Master Chef that the Popcorn of Regret plans to activate the Phalo System, which will destroy all life in the universe. Commander Unlocks, speaking through a signal to the Master Chef, explains that to activate the Phalo, the Popcorn will need a special key called the Ingredient. Commander Unlocks says she'll find the Ingredient while the Master Chef captures the Popcorn of Regret. Gameplay starts. The Master Chef fights his way through various CoveredAnt forces and arrives at a docking station for a giant bowl of pumpkin soup that floats in the water separating him from another temple. Various walkways extend across the soup. He and some other chefs start the soup bowl up by pouring in chives and other spices. As the soup bowl crosses the lake, another soup bowl coming in the opposite direction filled with aliens approaches. Various aliens board the ship, only to be knocked into the soup by the Master Chef. They reach a platform on which an underwater elevator is located. Using the underwater elevator, the Master Chef and his soldiers arrive in an underwater structure that is being slowly flooded. Fighting their way through hordes of CoveredAnts, the Chef and the rest take another elevator to the surface. Millions upon millions of CoveredAnt ships suddenly arrive out of Hyperspace, and the Master Chef arrives in the throne room. He fights off Regret's guards, then challenges Regret to a cooking contest. If the Popcorn wins, Regret can rule the earth, if the Master Chef wins, Regret must be taken into custody. The prophet accepts. There is a time limit and three recipes to choose from: CoveredAnt Cake, Apple Strudel or Pineapple Fritters. The Popcorn makes soup. If the Chef does the recipe correctly, Regret gives up. Also, Edibe PWNSOME Guards will try to stop you by attacking you with Energy Forks and Cordial Rifles, so you also need to fight them. If the Chef loses, you will lose the game and have to start again. The Master Chef leaves Regret in the hands of two Chefs, and they depart on a Skua ship. The Master Chef runs out of the temple, but trips and falls into a deep chasm. Level Eight: Seared Ingredient The Arbeater and Artas Vummay are walking as Broots are taking some Edible's PWSOME Guards armour. Artas Vummay talks to the Popcorn of Truth and the Popcorn of Mercy. The Popcorn of Truth explains that with the capture of a Popcorn, the Edibles had to be fired, and the Broots were given the positions of guarding the Popcorn, leading the armies etc. The Popcorns then show The Arbeater and Artas Vummay a frozen 545 Yummy Crouton. The Popcorns were asking the Oogacon (aka 545 Yummy Crouton) how to unlock the Phalo ring, and the Oogacon told the Popcorns that they needed a Seared Ingredient. The Popcorns send The Arbeater, Artas Vummay and some Edibles, CreamofTartar, and his Broots to get the Seared Ingredient. The Arbeater, Artas Vummay, CreamofTartar, the Broots, and some Edibles in a Fhamtom. The Arbeater lands with a Canbine, but encounter a Strudelnaut Eggforcer. The Arbeater shoots three cans at the Eggforcer, and the Fhantom attacks it, and the Eggforcer goes for the Fhantom. Gameplay begins. You just need to fight Strudelnauts really. On the way, you'll encounter some Grapes and Jammals. They'll help you. Enemies will be Strudelnauts and the F00d. Also, there are some two Chefs which can be knocked out. At the end of the level, Edibles will come and help. They will drop in pods, and fire at waves of the F00d. You then cross a bridge, and meet Artas Vummay. You get attacked by the F00d again. You must hold of the F00d until a Fhamtom arrives and knocks out the F00d. Level ends. Level Nine: Containment Bowl The Arbeater starts with an Energy Fork and a Canbine. You can drive vehicles across the snowy wasteland and you must hold off the F00d while you get to the Kitchen, a mysterious place where the Seared Ingredient is hidden. After arriving at the entrance to the Kitchen, you will have to stand upon a moving platform and knock F00d away.At the end of the level, a cutscene begins. Commander Unlocks uses a giant strand of spaghetti to reach the Seared Ingredient, which is on the other side of a chasm. She grabs the Ingredient, but slips and is about to fall into the abyss. Sergeant Army Grapeson catches the strand of spaghetti, and helps Commander Unlocks to come up. They hear a noise, then the invisible Arbeater knocks Grapeson out and disarms Unlocks. CreamofTartar arrives and captures Unlocks and Grapeson, but pushes the Arbeater down the chasm after the Arbeater discovers that the Phalo Ring is actually meant for stopping the F00d. Level Ten: Cheesehead The Master Chef wakes up and finds himself in the clutches of a giant F00d with spaghetti-like tentacles. The Arbeater has also been captured, and he and the Master Chef meet. The giant F00d introduces himself as Cheesehead, ruler of the F00d. Also, they meet the monitor of Beta Phalo, 3512 Passionfruit Cheesecake, who pleads to the Arbeater and Master Chef to stop the activation of the Phalo Rings. Cheesehead tells them he also wants the activation to be averted to ensure survival of the F00d. The Master Chef and the Arbeater are teleported to different locations. The Master Chef arrives in the conference room of the huge CoveredAnt ship, Low Truth, where the High Popcorn of Truth is demonstrating how to cook waffles. The Master Chef grabs a Noodler from a nearby Grape and attempts to shoot Truth, but he escapes and tries to escape. Gameplay begins. You have to follow the Popcorn of Truth and attempt to take back the Seared Ingredient. On the way you must fight Broots and Edibles, who are fighting amongst themselves. You must also free some captured Chefs. At the end of the level, there is a cutscene where the Popcorn of Truth hands CreamofTartarus the Ingredient with instructions on how to activate Phalo. The High Popcorn of Mercy is attacked by the F00d and becomes infected. Level Eleven: Speed Zone The Arbeater is teleported to an area south of the Beta Phalo Control Room, where CreamofTartarus has taken Commander Unlocks and Army Grapeson. The Arbeater discovers that his former allies, the Broots, have imprisoned his Edible friends. He has to save them and race through Beta Phalo's forest terrain to the Control Room to stop CreamofTartarus activating the Phalo Ring. It ends with the Arbeater setting his friends free and regrouping for an assault on the control room. Level Twelve: Low Truth The level opens to a cutscene. The Master Chef arrives at Low Truth's open hangar to see two Fhamtoms fly off. The Popcorn of Mercy is being infected by the F00d, and when the Master Chef asks him where Truth is going, he says "To Earth...to finish our meal!", then the Popcorn explodes. Suddenly, a Skua drop ship crashes into the Hangar and f00d jump out and begin infecting the CoveredAnt on Low Truth. Gameplay begins. The objective of the level is to escape the F00d who are taking over Low Truth and follow the Popcorn of Truth, who is attempting to launch a huge ship in the middle of the city. At the end, Currantana stays behind to stall the launching system so the Master Chef can jump aboard. The ship takes off. "Don't make a girl a promise....if you know you can't keep it." -Currantana as the ship takes off, leaving her behind. Level Thirteen: The Great Recipe "Hey, leftovers! Knock knock!" -Army Grapeson, about to blast open the Control Room. The Arbeater and his friends begin their assault on the Control Room. First you have to speed through an area filled with Broots, then arrive at a tower. Inside, the humans are freed and the Edibles form an alliance with the Humans. Army Grapeson takes control of a massive Ant tank, and breaks the doors of the control room open with a laser blast. Inside, CreamOfTartarus is trying to force Commander Unlocks to activate Beta Phalo. The Arbeater comes in, and tries to convince CreamOfTartarus that Phalo is a weapon. He doesn't believe the Arbeater, and gameplay begins. You have to knock CreamofTartarus off the platform and deactivate Phalo. In the end, it is deactivated and the entire Phalo System goes into Standby mode, only to be activated from a place called The Spork. Back on Earth, the huge ship from Low Truth emerges from Hyperspace in space. It is about to be shot down when the Master Chef contacts Captain Joseph while eating soup and tells him he is on board. The game ends. Captain Joseph: Master Chef? Mind telling me what you're doing on that ship? Master Chef: Sir, finishing this meal. After the credits, a cutscene show that Cheesehead has taken over Low Truth completely. He activates Currantana and proceeds to interrogate her. The screen goes black. Multiplayer Cooperative As a new feature, two people can play story mode at the same time. This is especially useful when you need another gunner on a vehicle or you need cover in battle. However, if one player is knocked out, when the area is safe he will reappear next to the surviving player. If both are knocked out, they both restart from the last checkpoint. Multiplayer Levels * Cakeagulation-- A remake of the Phalo:Cookery Evolved map, Tomato Sauce Gulch. Has two bases, two Blanchshees, four Grosts and two Screenhogs. * Oven Tower-- An indoor map with no vehicles. * Banana Creek-- A small map with no vehicles that is a remake of the Phalo:Cookery Evolved map Broccoli Creek. It has two bases. * Half Frigate-- An indoor CoveredAnt-themed map with no vehicles. It was remade as Cake Addict''for the Phalo 3 Expansion Pack. * '''Self-Raising'-- An outdoor map that only has a Blanchshee. * Lickout-- A snowy outdoor and indoor map with no vehicles. It was remade as Blockout for Phalo 3. * Brussels Mounds-- An outdoor map with one Grost and one Screenhog. Bases In every multiplayer level there are usually two bases, which can be used for team games. In Capture the Cake, the team's cake is stored in their base. See also the Multiplayer Modes section. Gameplay The graphics in this game are somewhat better and more detailed than in Phalo: Cookery Evolved. Scenery, such as posters and pictures, are more visible. Characters * Master Chef/Sparkan 117-- An outcast from Sparka since he loves to cook. Was put into the UCA's Sparkan program to create the ultimate chef. He is now the last of these ultimate chefs, and has sworn to protect penguinkind. Playable Character. * Cake Addict/Arbeater-- A disgraced CoveredAnt commander who is given the chance to earn his reputation back by capturing various CoveredAnt resistance leaders. Playable Character. * Currantana-- An electronic artificial intelligence that resides in the Master Chef's high-tech armour. * Sergeant Army Grapeson-- A former staff cook on the Egypt that was promoted to the rank of Sergeant after he assisted the Master Chef in destroying the first Phalo System. * Commander Unlocks-- A Commander in the UCA, she is seen in cutscenes. * The F00d-- A parasitic race that is led by their leader, a giant F00d called Cheesehead. Their one goal is to devour the universe. * ADD MOAR!!! New Features * Dual Wielding-- A new feature in Phalo 2 is the ability to dual wield, to hold and operate two guns at the same time. Although, while wielding, you can't throw grenades and have to put down a gun to operate a vehicle or turret. * Arbeater as Playable Character-- When creating your multiplayer profile you can choose the Arbeater or the Master Chef as your player's design. * New Allies-- There are some new NPC allies. When you're playing as the Master Chef, you'll be helped by CDFTs (Cookery Drop Fried Troopers). Or if you're playing the Arbeater, CoverdAnt allies such as Grapes, Hammers, and Edibles will be NPC allies. * Cooperative-- You can now play with two people in story mode. Weaponry Much weaponry is used in Phalo. To find a Penguin gun, you can take one from your allies or find one in a weapons cache. To find a CoveredAnt weapon, you must first knock out the alien holding the weapon, or take it from one of your allies in the case of the Arbeater. CoveredAnt Guns Penguin Guns Grenades CoverdAnt Ants There are any types of Ants in the CoverdAnts. Links * Jumpy * Phalo:Cookery Evolved * Phalo 3 * Micro Hard and Soft * The Awesome Parody Category:Items Category:Games